Many devices use a quarter-turn or bayonet-style attachment in applications where quick installation and removal are desired. For example, lead-acid batteries use this method of attachment for securing the vent caps within the vent ports. The same attachment method is often used in the manufacture of battery watering systems to mount the watering valves to the vent ports.
A typical prior art battery cover assembly for a battery includes a battery vent cap and a battery cover having a vent port. The vent cap and the vent port each include a pair of diametrically opposed bayonet tabs. The tabs have substantially similar lead angles. The individual vent cap is manually tightened within the vent port as the vent cap is rotated 90 degrees clockwise (quarter-turn method) by field personnel. This tightening secures the vent cap and provides a seal between a flange of the vent cap and a rim of the vent port. The seal prevents a migration of battery acid out of the battery. The vent cap can be easily rotated 90° counterclockwise by the user to remove the vent cap from the vent port for routine battery maintenance and inspections. The described bayonet attachment system has been used for decades and continues to be a common system of attachment for battery vent caps and watering systems on deep-cycle batteries.
Additionally, a push-in style of cap has also been introduced, particularly for caps which are part of battery watering systems. The push-in style of construction enables the cap to be pushed into place without substantial rotation. The push-in caps are being used on an assembly line by battery manufacturers and manufacturers of battery-powered equipment such as golf cart manufacturers, for example. The caps also enable faster installation of battery watering systems. After the caps are pushed into place, the caps can rotate 360 degrees within the vent port, which is helpful in aligning connection ports on the caps with watering system tubing.
A vent cap gang such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2013/0034756, hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, is employed to easily install and remove multiple vent caps of the above-described types simultaneously. Specifically, the vent cap gang includes a first elongate member and a second elongate member operably coupled to vent caps by first and second pins. An actuator is operably coupled to the elongate members and at least one of the vent caps to cause simultaneous rotation thereof.
However, the position of battery terminals for the batteries may vary between different types of batteries. In certain cases, the elongate members interfere or otherwise collide with the battery terminal posts. Therefore, there is a need for vent cap gangs that accommodate varying positions of battery terminals. In order to accommodate the varying positions of the battery terminals, vent cap gangs with a primary member and a pair of secondary members is often employed. The pair of secondary members each have a length shorter than the primary member and are diagonally disposed relative to each other about the primary member. The shorter translation members do not interfere with the battery terminal posts. An example of a vent cap gang with this configuration is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,542, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Disadvantageously, manufacturing and assembly of the vent cap gangs with a primary member and a pair of translation members may be expensive and inefficient. Additionally, vent cap gangs known are not optimally rigid and ergonomically structured. It is important that the vent cap gangs not only seal the vent ports but are also easy to install and remove with minimal effort.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a battery cover assembly including a vent cap gang which is easily installed and removed, wherein a cost and inefficiency of manufacturing and assembly is minimized.